Marching Band Memories
by xXAimi-chanXx
Summary: A collection of the most memorable moments of marching band. Contains hilarity among other things.
1. Intro

This Is A Collection Of Marching Band Memories.

Amber aka BlueMorpho2 and me, Erin aka xXAimi-chanXx have Joined Together To Write These Memories Of Our Four Years Of High School Marching Band.

The Following Chapters Will Make You Laugh So Be Prepared For The Kick Ass Awesomenesses.

BTW…..I Cuss A Lot.


	2. Band Camp '08 Part 1

_A collection of the most memorable moments of marching band. Contains hilarity among other things._

Amber's POV

All the flutes are lined up in rows of four listening to the flute instructor go over the basics of marching band. Of course, being a senior and already have done this for the past 3 years, I didn't pay much attention as much as the freshies and newbies. Instead my concentration was elsewhere, such as the bee that was currently on a mission to make my life a laughing stock.

I'd dodge and scatter as it went my way, yelling "Eeps" or "Get away from me!" and basically run for my life. I'd smirk when the bee would turn it's attention to the others and laugh when they tried to get away. All the while, the teacher would continue on as if nothing was wrong.

_On the practice field, stretching._

"Okay everyone! Let's do star jumps!"

Groans all around.

"Okay, get into position!" The drum major crouches down and waits until everyone gets down.

"Now we'll all do 10!"

1

2

3

"Oh! Make them say 'ribbit'!" One of the instructors asks.

"What!?" Screeches one of the people on the field. The rest of the instructors laugh including the band teacher.

"Okay everyone we gotta do it!"

4 A few people ribbit, the others just do the star jump.

5 'Ribbit' "Come on! Do it!"

6 'Ribbit' More people seem to be getting into it.

7 'Ribbit!' Most are saying it and are laughing.

8 'Ribbit!!' _This is ridiculous! _

9 'Ribbit!!!' At this point, I'm only doing the star jumps half-heartedly. I'm not that athletic..

10 'Ribbit!!!!' Everyone stops and takes a moment for a breather.


	3. Band Camp '08 Part 2

**Dialogue**

Regular

_Thinking _Erin's POV

I stand in my line and watch as people do the ridiculous "Star Jumps".

_Whatev. More like Frog Jumps to me. Shit. Here comes an instructor I better do the Jumps. He's Pretty Cute Too._

"**Stop!"**

_Thank God. I love you Ms. Wallace._

"**Now let's start with the fundamentals. I know you older members hate doing the fundamentals but we have to do this. If you step up and help the new kids we could speed this up."**

As I stand and tune out Ms. Wallace I watch the new trumpet players. I have to check up on the newbies in my section. Can't have them fuckin up my section.

_Let's see. So not too bad. There all stepping off on the right foot and keeping tempo. Trumpets fuckin rock. NNNOOO!!!!!! They can't do a four step count and stop at the next line. We are going to have to fix that. We can't have a bad trumpet section. Fuck. I think Ms. Wallace is talking to us now._

"…**Go to your sections."**

The older trumpet players and me walk over to our corner and leave the poor kids wondering where to go.

_Well I guess I will help the poor things out._

"**Yo freshies….Follow me. So The Trumpets are obviously the most kick ass section so we have our own special spot right under the shade. The only pain in the ass problem is that it is in the back right corner of the practice field…er….Overflow Parking Lot…I guess. So when we break off for sectionals come over here. And we will practice what we learned."**

When we get there everyone else is lined up in our rows. We help the freshies get in the row. There are four rows of four and one of five. And our instructor stands in front of the section.

_Who the fuck is this guy? Oh yeah the new instructor. Why couldn't we just have Albriten again? At least he was cool._

"**Hi. Let's start off with doing proper introductions. Then we will practice marching. I'll start it off. My name is Mark and I have been playing The Trumpet for 10 years. I am majoring in Performance at MSU. Now let's start off with the first row."**

_Oh God. This is going to take forever. There's like 20 of us._

"**Zac. Junior."**

"**Carl. Junior."**

"**Matt. Junior"**

"**Barbara. Junior."**

"**Caleb. Junior."**

"**Seth. Senior."**

"**David Allen. Senior. Drum Major."**

"**Dennis. Senior. Drum Major."**

"**Zack. Sophomore."**

"**Jonanthon…"**

"**Charlie Murphy"**

_Zac and calling him Charlie Murphy. His name sounds nothing like Charlie._

"…**Sophomore."**

"**Josh. Sophomore."**

"**David. Senior."**

_Great. Now it's my turn._

"**Erin. Senior."**

"**Elise. Freshmen."**

"**Reid. Freshmen."**

"**Kate. Freshmen."**

"**Rick. Freshmen."**

"**Sean. Freshmen."**

"**Katherine. Freshmen."**

_Okay….So Only 19. Whatev. Close enough._

"**Now let's go on to what Ms. Wallace said to do. I noticed that you guys can't do the size of your steps correctly. Let's work on that."**

_This dude has to be gay. There is no way he is straight. Maybe him and Rick can go bang and we can just hang out around here and not do this shit."_

Meanwhile over with the flutes…


	4. Band Camp '08 Part 3

Amber's POV

"Form a circle, form a circle!" One of the seniors yells out to the rest of the group. We all gather in this oval-shape around the instructor and I'm just waiting for this morning to be over. Why the hell do seniors have to do this anyway? We've done it for the last three years, I don't think the infos gonna change all that much.

"Hey ya'll, as you know my name's Mallory and I'll be your flute instructor again this year." The freshies look lost, they'll soon figure out just how awesome she is. I'm glad Mallory's back. I missed her accent and quirky ways.

"First we'll start with introductions. Give your name and what year you're in. Starting with Tyler!"

Tyler smiles meekly and shuffles a bit. She is the unofficial official "leader" of the flutes with Erika being like this sort of shadow queen. They're both cool.

"I'm Tyler and I'm a senior."

"I'm Erika and I'm a senior."

"I'm Leah and I'm a junior."

Okay, this is sounding monotonous.

"I'm Lyric and I'm a freshman."

Lyric? That's a cool sounding name. And original too. Later in the year, she dyed her hair a dark purple—really cool looking by the way—and she put her hair back with a headband that had a little bow on it. She looked cute.

Kate looks up looking oblivious as usual. She has been texting all day, even during freaking warm-ups.

"Uh I'm Kate and I'm a sophomore."

Oh God she even sounds stupid…I haaattteee her. No one likes her cuz she's a stupid bitch who always has to have her way or she becomes this big baby and throws a tantrum until she gets it. She doesn't even have real friends anyway. She has "fake friends." You know the kind where they are all nice to her but when she's away they talk about how much they hate her. We should form a club seriously. We could all have matching jackets.

They're only nice to her because they don't like being mean. I don't like being mean to people but I also stay away from the people I don't like. They seem to get the point after I don't talk or associate with them at all.

Okay that's enough with my Kate rant.

"I'm Victoria and I'm a sophomore."

Vicky! I love Vicky, she's awesome. I sat next to her all last year in band class because I played second part. Now that I play first part, I don't get to sit with her no more. It's kinda sad.

My turn..

"I'm Amber and I'm a senior."

I don't like speaking. Hate it actually.

"I'm Nikki and I'm a freshman."

"I'm Christie and I'm a freshman."

"I'm Alicia and I'm a freshman."

I always forget these last three freshman's names because well I don't talk to them that much. I always call Nikki April and I call Alicia Megan...they take it all in stride. Christie is so quiet we forget she's there most of the time..

So that's all the flutes. And this is how we have been doing introductions for the last 3 years since I've been here. All except for this bee.

This freaking annoying bee that's floatin' around.

"Ahh! Get away!" I shout and do this little dance.

Everyone else laughs but quickly stops when the bee goes after them. Maybe this year will be worth going to band camp after all.

Back to the trumpets yo.


	5. Band Camp '08 Part 4

Erin's POV

_Geez, how muck longer can this be? Speaking Of bee...Ah! Amber's being attacked by a bee. Go Bee! Go! Kick her fucking ass. _

As time goes by we finish the fundamentals for the day and go back into the band room. All the bandies are sitting in with their sections with Ms. Wallace on the podium.

"**If you look at the bored you will see the name of your instrument and out beside that is what room you will be in. You have five minutes to get to that room before sectionals start."**

_Trumpets. Trumpets where are we? Voila!_

"**Sweet! Guys his year we are in here instead of the chorus room!"**

"**Yeah. Trumpets Rock!" **

"**Dennis? Aren't you supposed to do drum major stuff instead this year?"**

"**I'm staying with you guys today."**

"**Okay."**

Mark takes the podium now. And everyone sits down according to their parts with their trumpets in hand.

"**Okay. Let's first tune. Play the b flat scale in whole notes."**

C---- D---- E---- F---- G---- A---- B---- C---- B---- A---- G---- F---- E---- D---- C----

"**Okay. Let's do it individually. Starting with…"**

"**David Allen."**

"**That's right. Give me a couple days and I will know all your names."**

All of us play and we sound great, of course. What do you expect I mean trumpets are the best section in the band. The band would be nothing without us.

"**Now that we are all in tune let's work on The National Anthem. Horns Up."**

"**1…2…3…4…1…2…"**

_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, 'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there. O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave. O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

" **That wasn't too bad for our first time. But let's work on the middle sectional…"**

_Blal. Blah. Blah. Yeah I can play this. I've been playing it for years now. Hell. I'm banner carrier this year. It doesn't even matter if I can play this or not. Ummm…..Maybe he will let me slide by with not playing._

"**Um…excuse me. But since I'm banner carrier can I slide by with not playing?"**

"**No. Why would you even ask that?"**

_He's A Dumbass._

"**Well sir. I came to the conclusion that since I'm the banner carrier I shouldn't have to play. And besides we need to make sure that these kids can play without me."**

"**No. You still have to play anyway."**

"**Boo! Boo! Boo to you!"**


	6. The Kate Incidents

Amber's POV

**Well you know what Erin? You spelled 'Board' wrong. Dumbass.**

You know what? I'm gonna skip a few days and go onto the 'Library Kate Incident'.

So all the flutes are in the library because we have to rehearse the new music and as Mallory is handing it out we hear Kate go, "Why do I always get second part?" and she does it in this whiny voice too.

What's worse is that she complains..through the ENTIRE rehearsal about how she should get first part. So annoying.

I'm just thinkin' you know why you always get second part? Because we have 3 seniors and a junior who all want it and you're just a fucking sophmore. Get over it. I had to play second part as a sophomore too so no you're not getting any special treatments.

Well, that was my Kate rant--it seems to be a reoccurring theme. Anyway, on to other things.

ANOTHER KATE RANT! (I'm just gonna call this section of the story, "The Kate Incidents". )

So everyone in the band is at a football game and we're all sitting down before the half-time show. It's me, Tara Arnold, and Victoria Wallace. The first time Kate comes around she asks me to scoot down so that she can sit next to Tara, so I scoot over. I don't feel like it's a big deal and I really didn't want to start anything.

After the show she comes over a second time and asks Victoria to move JUST BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO SIT AT THE END! She didn't want to feel like she was out of the group which she totally would have been ignored because the rest of us were talking about her while she was gone.

So she stands in front of Vicky for like ten minutes just yelling and throwing a tantrum about how she doesn't want to sit at the end. Everyone else is getting pissed off because she just won't shut up and let it go. At this point I'm getting ready to go off and finally...this is what she does she huffs then sits down in front of us. Isn't that just childish? I'm proud of Vicky for not giving in to her, she raised my respect towards her for sticking it out.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, I'm not a 'fake friend', she totally knows I don't like her (at least she should know). No one in our section likes her. I'm just civil towards her, which is a difference to being 'nice'. 'Nice' implies that I'm doing it because I like her which I don't. 'Civil' implies that I don't start crap.


	7. Swedish Foreign Exchange Student

Amber's POV

I have no other 'Kate Rants' so I'm just gonna let it go. Here's a funny story about what happened to me and Erin.

The whole band is going back inside for rehearsal and Erin forgot her hat. I waited for Erin to get her hat and the majority of the band had already gone inside by this point.

"Hey Erin?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't that the Swedish foreign exchange student?"

"Andreas?"

"Yeah, he's hott."

"Yeah..." We both get dreamy looks. We are crossing the street.

HONK!

"Wha?" We both say. We turn our heads and there's a freaking bus just right there! We coulda got run over!

That's right people, we almost got run over while checking out a boy. What a hilarious way to die. At least, it was hilarious at the time.


	8. Stuck Lip Parade

Erin's POV

**"OMG! Amber! I Totally Remember That! That Was Fucking Hilarious. And Later That Year I Saw Him At A Horse Race With Dirk. God. He Was Hot. I Would Have Sex With Him. Anyway On To Another Band Memory."**

So It's Freshmen Year And It's Our First Christmas Paradise. And It's Like December 12 Or Whatever And It's Fucking Cold. I'm In Line with The Other Trumpets. We Have Rows On Four And As A Freshmen I'm Forced To March In The Middle. Not That I Mind Though Cuz Personally I Like The Middle Better. I Hate Being At The End Of Anything. Anyways We Are Playing Some Song I Don't Remember Which. And We Come To The Bridge Near The Capital. We Stop Playing And I Pull My Trumpet Anyway From My Lips. Er......Try To.

_What The Fuck? Dammit! The Mouth Piece Is Fucking Stuck!_

So I Sit There And Try To Pull It Unstuck From My Lips.

**"I've Had That Happen To Me Before. Here....You Just Have To Pull It Off....Like This...."**

And The Kid Reaches Over And Jerks It Off.

**"Shit! Fuck! Whore! That Fucking Hurt."**

I Feel My Lip And Look At Mt Mouth Piece.

**"Fuck Look At That! It's A Thin Layer Of My Lip Stuck Onto My Mouth Piece."**

I Look Around At The Other Trumpets.

_Why Did Everyone Stop Marching?_

**"Hey? Why Did Everyone Stop Marching"**

**"We Don't March Across The Bridge."** Explained Cody Beside Me.

**"Why?"**

**"Because It Makes The Bridge Bounce. And It Could Collapse On Us If It Bounces."**

**"Oh."**

_That's Fucking Weird. You'd Think That If The Bridge Could Take Vehicles Driving Across It, It Could Take A Few Marchers. But What The Fuck Ever._

_I Say Fuck A Lot. Don't I?_


	9. Christmas Parade

Amber's POV

_**You can't say 'fuck' in school you fucking fatass! hehe kudos to anyone who got that reference and if you didn't...well. **_

Onto another band memory. This one might not seem as funny as Erin's but I'm sure its probably happened to a few flutes in the past.

So we're marching in the Christmas 'Parade', I forget which year probably all of them. And it's like reallllyyyy cold, I'm talkin' I couldn't feel the cold anymore because my...everywhere went completely numb. We are playing this piece that has variants of different Christmas songs such as Hark! The Herald Angels sing and other stuff.

We are marching and my feet and hands go completely numb and I try to play my flute but it doesn't make a sound! My instrument had frozen to the point that I couldn't play anything! If I tried it would make this horrible screeching sound.

Okay, maybe that band memory wasn't as funny but I'm sure it has probably happened to other flutes.

Here's a better one.

We are playing a piece in band, I forget which. I wasn't paying enough attention to the teacher when all of the sudden we were getting ready to play. In my rush to start on time, I hit my mouth with my flute...It hurt.

_**I don't really know how to make these memories seem funny...Maybe I'm not telling them right?**_


	10. Freezing Florida Trip

**Erin's POV**

**(A/N)You just have to be good like me to make them funny. So I'm sitting here in Aquaculture class. I am supposed to be writing a speech about what type of system you should use for your project but instead I am writing this. So I hope you enjoy this because this is like a 100 point grade on just writing the speech. This could make me fail this semester if I do not do well.**

It's now sophomore year, yeah I know we are skipping around but oh well, and we are on the Florida Band Trip. In this memory of the trip we are shopping at Ron Jon's Surf Shop. Yep we are a cool school and every other year we go on a trip. Like this year we are going to New Orleans, actually they leave today the 11, however I am not going. For I am a poor broke nigga. But anyways…..on with the memory.

"**I want to go man shopping" Declares Christian. "Erin, come man shopping with me."**

And he drags me man shopping. However….The problem is I AM NOT A MAN!

"**Christian I do not know if you have noticed this lately or not but I am not a man. I do not have a penis I have a vagina, therefore I can't man shop. And not only that but you are not manish…..your gay."**

"**That's why I am shopping for more guyish things. Why is everything so expensive?"**

"**Love, its Ron Jon's….of course it is expensive."**

"**But I want something cheap. I want a cheap hat. How about this one? It's kick ass."**

"**But it's $32." **_This is not going to work._

"**Okay…..Not that one."**

"**Well look at that. There's Daniel and Tyler, and that group. Their guys go shop with them."**

And he runs off with them.

_Now, where are Erika and Taylor? I wonder if they are done shopping. Oh…There's Amanda._

"**Hey Amanda! What's up?"**

"**Nothing…just going to check out."**

"**Cool, me too. Have you seen Erika?"**

"**No."**

"**I bet she's still shopping."**

After spending decades looking for the fucking check out, we finally find it.

_Oh my god. There's Saul. He's going to want to talk and never let me go._

"**Hi Erin."**

"**Hey Saul. Sup?'**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Checking Out."**

"**Cool. Do you want to walk around with me? I'm going to look at the surf boards."**

_Why the hell are you looking at the surf boards? You can't surf and you live fucking Kentucky. No where here a beach._

"**Sounds oh so fun, but no. I am going to go to the beach."**

"**Well give me your number so I can call you when I get done."**

_Oh crap. I hope he doesn't call me._

"**Sure. Let me get my phone out so I can look at the number."**

_He better not call. I don't want to be mean and not give him my number but please do not call me._

"**Okay it's 6062540242. Hey Erika. Taylor."**

"**Hi."**

"**Do you want to go to the beach after we check out?" They look at me with pleading eyes.**

"**Yeah. I was looking for you guys anyways."**

So I finish checking out and now Erika is. I only spent $83 but lo and behold Erika does not. She spends a shit load amount.

"**Erin, can I borrow 35 bucks?"**

"**Sure. God Erika how much did you get?"**

"**Only like 10 things. But it all cost 130.98."**

"**Damn girl. You are lucky I am your twin and I love you. Or your fucking ass wouldn't get shit."**

So we finish checking out and walk across the street to the beach. And Erika's phone starts playing Rise Against. She picks it up and starts talking.

"**Who is it?"**

"**It's Elise…..something's wrong?"**

She walks off to talk to our sister.

_I wonder what's up. Dammit it's cold. Why is it so cold? And why am I at the beach in this weather?_

I turn to Taylor. "**I'm going to go play in the ocean!"**

I run to the ocean and get to about knee deep. Mind you I'm five one so I don't have to go that far for it to be that high.

"**Oh my fucking god this is cold! Why the hell am I doing this?"**

And of course I continue to splash around in the water.

Albertan yells, "**The food is ready. Lets all go eat!"**

So we have a cook out and that is the end of our cold beach day.

**(A/N) So this one has not as funny but it is one thing that happened on the trip. The next chapter that I write will be a different Florida** **Trip memory.**


	11. New Orleans Jazz

Amber's P.O.V.

A/N: Erin? I think I was with you that time...I may have not been with you the whole time but I think I was. I remember Christian going on about his man shopping. Oh, and I think the group he went with also contained Dominique...I don't know, I think he was there. (btw, I hope that phone number of yours was fake. You could have put XXX-XXX-XXX.

THE BAND TRIP!!!

Okay, so there really wasn't anything funny that happened on the trip but a few inside jokes were created.

Hehee...gingivitis..

Here's the story behind THAT inside joke. We were all sitting at this fancy restaurant in New Orleans. It was this jazz type restaurant where you could get up and dance if you wanted to. The table where I'm sitting at had Brandon, Emily, Lindy, Angela, Christian, Zack, Jew Fro, Grant, Alisha, Reid, and maybe a few other people that I can't remember at the moment.

Brandon was sitting at the head of the table and Emily was at his right and Lindy was sitting at his left. I was sitting next to Lindy and Zack was sitting next to me. Next to Emily was Angela followed by Christian.

So we're all sitting and talking when all of a sudden Christian tells the table that he knows a secret about Brandon. Brandon looks at him as if he's retarded and Christian then whispers into Angela's ear what it was. Angela bursts out laughing and getting weak. Zack was like, "Tell me! Tell me!" and so Christian tells him...he dies of laughter. By this point, I'm like, "What is it!? What is it!?" So Christian leans over and tells me.

"Brandom has...gingivitis"

I don't know what it was about this statement but it got me cracking up too. Finally, Brandon was like, "What are you telling these people!?"

Christian yells, "Spread it down! Spread it down!"

"Look! Look! Everyone's getting weak!"

Row by row just like the game of telephone everyone was told and they made the most hilarious of faces. Grant's was the best, he made a face like this XD

Brandon was like, "Alright, what's going on?"

So Christian told him, "You have...gingivitis." Brandon's face just fell. Then everyone got weak again.

Yeah...not so funny now, but that the point of an inside joke. 


	12. New Orleans Jazz Two

**Amber's P.O.V.**

**Wow…I haven't done one of these in a while. I wonder if it's really relevant to be doing these now that I've graduated…? I guess it doesn't really matter. There's still a lot more that happened at band camp that we haven't written about yet. **

**Anyway, let's do this. **

So we're at this New Orleans band trip that we had this year. (09) Which was awesome by the way. On the very last day of the trip we go to this jazz club. It was really fancy like you had to dress up and mind your manners type deal. The only thing not formal about it was that when they played the music you could stand up from where you're sitting and dance.

We'll they played a few songs and then this drunk guy comes over to the table and says, "Hey, where are you guys from?"

"Kentucky."

"Oh! I'm a big Cats fan! C-A-T-S cats! Cats!! Cats!!!"

_Okay, this guy is totally weird…_

"Aw, c'mon people C-A-T-S Cats! Cats!! Cats!!"

"C-A-T-S Cats! Cats!! Cats!!!"

That gotta few people going. He did this for the next few tables too. _This guy definitely has had too much to drink._

Then this lady get up on the stage, she must've been hammered or something cuz the next thing we knew she was slurring her words through the mike. I guess she was welcoming the people in the restaurant/bar cause she said our group name and she went on to congratulate the wedding anniversary of this one couple and a birthday.

_And she's the manager of this place? Geez, lady. I don't even know what the hell your saying! _

The Jazz Band then played a jazz rendition of My Old Kentucky Home, which was kinda cool. I always liked that song.

_**For the ramparts we wrought, we're so gallantly strimming…Uh, Damn, wrong song. I don't know, that song just popped up in my mind. **_

_**Dang it! Now I can't remember how My Old Kentucky Home goes! The National Anthem is stuck in my head!! **_

A few minutes later, we got our food and ate and then the whole gingivitis thing happened AND THEN…

Chech and Chong.

Funniest pair of men you'll ever see. And they can **dance.** If ya know what I mean :P Okay so by this point in the evening, no one so far has gotten up and danced. I guess we're just a shy bunch of people.

First of all, it was Chong who went up and started dancing by himself. After a while, this sort of slow song started playing. He then, all comical like, extended his hand to his best friend Chech. You should know that them two have this bromance kind of thing going on and so everyone started laughing when he did it. Chech looked all embarrassed and kept mouthing "No" and shaking his head. He kinda blushed too. Then Chong grabbed his heart and looked at him like he was hurt and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Finally, Chech relented and started to dance with him. It was soo funny cause they aren't like **that** at all! They were just making fun.

This got everyone going. Sarah and Diana started doing the Charleston and other same sex partners started to dance too. Another slow song started to play and then my friend Reid came over and said,

"How about we be the first straight couple out there?" **He said something like this, I can't remember his exact words.**

"Sure." And I grabbed his hand and we headed out there and slow danced. I had my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. (You guys can imagine for yourselves what that looks like, I'm pretty sure most of you have already danced like that before.)

Then soon everyone started dancing and then a fast song came on and we all started to do a congo line. It was all very much fun.

**It's too bad Erin didn't get to go. You would have had so much fun! I'd say that this trip is almost on par with the Disneyland trip that we took two years ago. Well, maybe not as equal as it but still pretty great. It was the first time I had went to Disneyland, and I doubt…I'd ever get the chance again. **


End file.
